Dans un dernier souffle
by Amertine
Summary: Réponse à un défi d'Umbre77 et de son texte "Lettre à Harry Potter." Voilà donc la réaction de Harry...  relire la lettre avant, ça aide : ID 2066970


**Titre :** Dans un dernier souffle

**Résumé / Note :** Réponse à un défi d**'Umbre77** et de son texte "**Lettre à Harry Potter**." Voilà donc la réaction de Harry... (relire la lettre avant, ça aide : ID 2066970)

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, extraits de lettre de "Lettre à Harry Potter" d'Umbre77

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** quand Harry est en colère : Disturbed - _The Game_ et _Stupefy_, quand Harry lit la lettre : Coldplay - _What If,_ quand Harry quitte sa chambre : Royksopp - _Triumphant_ et scène finale : Harry Nilsson - _Without You_ et Royksopp - _Tristesse globale_

**Notes : **Termes anglais utilisés: Slytherin (Serpentard) et Gryffindor (Gryffondor)

-** Dans un dernier souffle -**

Harry froissa la lettre et l'envoya à la poubelle. Il rata. La boule de papier avait échoué à cinq centimètres du but. Le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_N'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !_

Harry avait reçu la lettre tard dans la nuit. Dans le silence vespéral, il attendait. Il attendait depuis trois nuits. Il attendait un signe du blond mais rien n'était venu jusqu'à ce soir. Harry somnolait quand le grand-duc de Draco avait donné des petits coups de bec contre la fenêtre fermée.

« Hmmmmmm… Hedwige, tais-toi », avait grogné Harry, assoupi.

Mais l'oiseau avait persévéré.

« HEDWIGE ! », avait aboyé Harry.

Il avait tourné le dos à la fenêtre, à ce stade de la nuit, il était fatigué et voulait dormir. Tant pis pour Malfoy. Le volatile n'avait pas renoncé. Ses coups de becs étaient de plus en plus puissants et résonnaient dans la tête du Gryffindor !

_Mais elle va casser la fenêtre à ce rythme là !_

Harry s'était levé, énervé. Mais à la vue du grand-duc, sa colère s'était estompée pour céder la place à la précipitation. Ce n'était pas Hedwige ! Il avait ouvert prestement la fenêtre. L'air froid qui s'y était engouffré avait fait frissonner le brun. Il s'était dépêché de prendre le message et avait regardé l'oiseau s'envoler. Quand il avait vu l'écriture fine et délicate, avec ses arabesques, sur le papier, il ne doutait plus de qui était l'expéditeur. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas attendu en vain. Son deuxième geste fut pourtant de jeter la lettre sans même la lire. Ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs. Que lui voulait-il _encore ?_ Il n'en avait pas assez fait ? Tout ce qu'avait voulu Malfoy ce soir-là, c'était dresser le Lion indomptable de Gryffindor.

_Espèce de connard. Tu voulais juste me baiser, hein ? Connard…_

Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre leur rapprochement brusque mais la séparation toute aussi violente l'avait encore plus abasourdi.

_Séparation…. On sortait même pas ensemble. Juste un baiser… et encore ! Un baiser volé ! Je ne lui aurais pas donné de toute manière._

Mais Harry était de mauvaise foi car ce baiser « _volé _», non seulement il l'avait attendu mais l'avait rendu et s'y était perdu.

Ce baiser brûlait encore les lèvres purpurines du brun. Et si Draco l'avait effectivement volé, Harry ne s'était pas défendu bien longtemps. Très vite il avait fondu dans cette douce rencontre de leurs lèvres, de leur langue. Un souffle nouveau, un souffle commun les avaient maintenus en vie, pendant cette subtile et fragile caresse. Au contact du blond, le brun avait entraperçu le paradis. Même les aiguilles d'argent avaient arrêté leur course le temps de cette – trop – courte étreinte. La lune avait rougi de surprendre les deux amoureux et s'était aussitôt voilée les yeux derrière un nuage filandreux. Les grillons avaient cessé leur chant nocturne, émus par la tendresse qui émanait des deux jeunes sorciers. Puis un éclair avait déchiré le ciel. Draco avait sursauté. Il avait eu l'air horrifié. Sans un mot, il s'était redressé aussitôt et était parti en courant. Harry avait été trop bouleversé pour retenir l'autre adolescent. Le brun avait regardé la silhouette s'éloigner, impuissant. Il s'était effleuré les lèvres du bout des doigts et les avait caressées avec sa langue. Il avait voulu absorber ce qu'il restait de Draco. Il n'avait pas été en colère. Il avait même pensé qu'il devrait en discuter avec Malfoy le lendemain et peut-être… peut-être pourraient-ils envisager… envisager des rapports autres que conflictuels. Mais Draco n'était pas venu en cours. Ni le jour d'après. Ni le suivant et _maintenant_, il était furieux.

Furieux… mais épris… Il se leva alors et récupéra la boule de papier. Il se rassit sur le lit, sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, la lissa et la lut.

« _Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment._

_Je veux te raconter. Je veux te faire rêver. _»

_Je me demande bien comment !_

« _Je veux qu'en lisant ses mots, tes yeux verts brillent comme autrefois. _

_Je veux qu'en lisant mon cœur, Tu aies foi en moi _»

_Foi en toi ? Tu ne doutes pas de toi, serpent !_

« _Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras. Tout juste si tu liras. _»

_T'as pas tort là, Malfoy ! C'était au feu que je voulais jeter ta lettre !_

«_ Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Mais je l'espère pour moi ._»

_T'es pas complètement vantard, au moins tu réalises que t'es pas le plus fort ! _

«_ Car sans toi, je me meurs. Car sans toi, chaque seconde est une heure. _

_Chaque jour une semaine. Chaque semaine une année… Une année hantée de tes cheveux d'ébène. _

_Je te fixe tous les jours. J'espère que tu sentiras mon amour. _

_Mon cœur t'appelle à chaque instant. Mais toi, tu deviens chaque fois plus distant. _»

Harry marqua une pause. Il relut, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens des mots couchés sur le papier.

« _Car sans toi, je me meurs. Car sans toi, chaque seconde est une heure. _

_Chaque jour une semaine. Chaque semaine une année… Une année hantée de tes cheveux d'ébène. _

_Je te fixe tous les jours. J'espère que tu sentiras mon amour. _

_Mon cœur t'appelle à chaque instant. Mais toi, tu deviens chaque fois plus distant. _»

_Non… C'est pas possible… _

_"J'espère que tu sentiras mon amour"..._

Harry ferma les yeux. Draco ne pouvait pas ressentir _ça_… Il l'avait abandonné ! Il était parti sans donner de nouvelles ! Il… l'aimait ? Il dévora la lettre, fébrile de trouver la réponse à cette question.

« _(…) Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment._

_J'ai voulu te faire rêver, mais je t'ai juste fait pleurer. _

_J'ai voulu t'aimer, mais je t'ai juste déchiré. _

_Puisses-tu me pardonner… _

_Puisses-tu me pardonner…_

(lettre complète d'Umbre77 sur ce site : ID : 2066970)

_Draco !_

Harry posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Par endroit, les gouttes salées issues des deux lacs bleus avaient troublé l'encre, déformant ou noyant un mot. Mais Harry avait tout saisi : pourquoi Draco l'avait embrassé puis l'avait quitté aussi rapidement ! Et surtout pourquoi il était resté silencieux…

Sans crier gare, les sens de Harry explosèrent. Rien que le toucher du papier le troubla. Ca n'était pas le même parchemin qu'on leur donnait à l'école. La lettre était en papier vélin. Blanc et sans grain, avec en filigrane un serpent qui se mord la queue. Le brun en frémit. Ce papier était aussi doux et lisse que la peau satinée de Draco. Ses doigts explorèrent la feuille comme l'encre l'avait fait une heure auparavant. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir le doux bruissement du papier sous ses doigts. Dans un élan amoureux, il serra la lettre contre lui. Une odeur de jasmin, jusqu'à là passée inaperçue, l'envahit. Quand Draco l'avait embrassé, il avait senti ce parfum. Il s'en était même enivré. C'en fut trop pour le gryffy. Cette inspection sensuelle déversa en lui un raz-de-marée émotionnel. Toutes ces larmes cristallisées dans son cœur devaient sortir… il pleura, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. La bougie qu'il avait rallumée pour lire s'était éteinte. C'est la panique qui l'extirpa de son chagrin. Il devait retrouver Draco et vite ! Avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ! Ensemble ils fuiraient et vivraient leur amour égoïstement, loin de tout.

Il sauta donc du lit, s'habilla à la hâte et attrapa son balai.

« Ma cape ! », s'exclama Harry.

Il ferait bien de la mettre. Un Potter chez les Malfoy n'était jamais le bienvenu…

Il allait partir quand il réalisa… qu'il ne savait pas où Draco habitait.

« Et merde ! »

Il réduisit le balai, le fourra dans sa poche et se drapa dans la cape. Il accourut aux cuisines. Dobby saurait sûrement où Malfoy habitait puisqu'il avait été leur elfe de maison ! Dobby fut ravi de rendre service au jeune sorcier. Il lui expliqua en détail comment accéder à la chambre de son ancien jeune maître. Et il voulait lui préparer à manger pour le trajet mais Harry était déjà parti.

Dehors, Harry rendit à son balai sa taille normale, l'enfourcha et s'envola comme une flèche.

Le jour pointait, comme à regret. Une étoile ou deux paressaient encore dans le ciel. Le soleil lissait un à un ses rayons, décidé à les chasser. Harry, lui, luttait contre la montre. Le destin s'était mis en route au moment-même où il avait quitté sa chambre.

Arbres, rivières, habitations défilaient à une vitesse incroyable sous Harry. Le brun volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le Manoir Malfoy se découpait sur l'horizon désormais peint en saumon, rose pâle et doré par l'astre solaire. Le Gryffindor se sentit soulagé.

_Draco, attends ! J'arrive !_

La fenêtre de la chambre du blond était ouverte. Harry s'y faufila. Il sauta du balai, à la recherche du blond. Les rideaux voletaient, soulevés par le vent. Le lit était défait, mais aucune trace du blond.

« Draco ! DRACOO ! »

Un léger râle provint de la pièce mitoyenne. Harry s'y précipita.

« Je t'aime, Draco ! Je t'ai… »

Le Gryffindor ne put dire davantage. Seule la tête blonde émergeait de la baignoire. Le rouge souillait l'ivoire du visage de Draco.

« Tu… tu es là…, » réussit à articuler le Slytherin.

Un sourire doux illumina le visage diaphane et les yeux bleus se constellèrent de bonheur.

« Harry, je… »

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Une nuit éternelle s'était couchée sur les deux lacs limpides. Harry se rua vers son ami et secoua le corps sans vie. Il hurla.

« DRACOOOO ! »

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou pâle.

« Reviens ! REVIENS ! ME LAISSE PAS ! »

Il pleura. Combien de temps, il ne pouvait le dire. Quand les larmes de Harry se tarirent, il lâcha le corps inanimé. Un silence pieux enveloppa les deux adolescents. Lentement, il se dévêtit. Il ramassa la lame souillée et glissa dans le bain lustral. Il ramena le corps de son amant contre lui et le serra. Amoureusement, il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres encore incarnates mais froides et ramena tendrement quelques mèches blondes derrière l'oreille presque translucide. Il caressa la chevelure soyeuse et en respira leur parfum une dernière fois. Un reflet argenté traversa alors la forêt émeraude. Une mince traînée écarlate vicia la peau veloutée du petit lion. Puis une deuxième, sur l'autre poignet. Harry hoqueta et se lova contre le corps sans vie. Il enlaça à tout jamais les doigts de son amant.

Peu à peu Harry s'enfonça à son tour dans les abysses, souriant. Draco venait à sa rencontre. Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

« Je t'aime, Draco » murmura-t-il... dans un dernier souffle.

**- FIN -**


End file.
